


Tangled

by ibided



Series: The Cat Formerly Known As Prince [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Cat Loki, F/M, It makes sense I swear, Lokitty, and Aesir Loki, but not at the same time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 11:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1426627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibided/pseuds/ibided
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something cute and fluffy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tangled

**Author's Note:**

> I have a more serious episode in the works but it is taking more work than I thought it would. So here's something light and fun to keep us all entertained in the meantime.

Darcy cheered quietly to herself as she finished sorting out the contents of yet _another_ box of mostly useless stuff her mom had sent her (because obviously now that she had her own place she needed to fill it with _all_ her old crap). This one, at least, was only shoe box size, but it was still stuffed to the brim with old photos, an old t-shirt and a couple of VHS tapes – most likely loaded with episodes of _Buffy_ from more than ten years ago.

 _Gee, thanks mom_.

Darcy reached over to the box knowing that there was only one thing left in it – half a ball of purple yarn – only to find it missing. Had she put it away already and simply forgotten doing it? She checked her sewing/knitting chest: nope, no purple yarn there. She checked the box again (just to make sure she wasn’t going crazy), she checked her bed, under her bed, in the closet: no yarn. Where could it possibly be? It obviously couldn’t have just gotten up and walked off on its own…unless…

“Oh Princey?” Darcy called, “Did you ah… borrow my yarn?” She crept down the hall, checking the second bedroom for the cheeky little thief.

Prince had certainly been there. A string of purple trailed into the room, around a chair and back out again, towards the living room. Darcy traced the trail under the dining table, through one side of the kitchen and out the other, and finally into the den where the purple string abruptly led upwards.

There he was, the villainous little feline, sitting atop the bookshelf (how did he even get up there?) gazing back at Darcy imperiously, the look only slightly diminished by the wad of purple wrapped around his neck and one of his legs.

Darcy grinned. “Look at you, trying to be all dignified. Having fun up there, kitty?” she asked. Prince just blinked at her. “Do you need me to help you out of your tangle?” Another blink. “Okay. Well if you change your mind…”

 

* * *

 

More than a year later Darcy awoke to the late morning sun peeking around heavy curtains, her whole body still tired from the previous night’s activities. She could feel the pleasant weight of lanky (but powerful) limbs wrapped firmly around and between her own and she grinned to herself. The grin soon became a chuckle, then a giggle and soon the bed was shivering with her laughter.

“Something amusing, my love?” her bed partner asked. His voice was delicious, husky and warm with sleep. If safety had a sound, it was that voice.

“Your limbs are so long it reminds me of that time you got all wrapped up in that ball of yarn,” Darcy giggled.

Loki chuckled. “It’s not my fault you are so small.”

“You were so cute! Remember how hours afterwards I found you sleeping in the shoe box? The lid was closed and the only reason I knew you were in there was because of the trail of purple yarn leading to it.”

“I remember,” Loki said, nuzzling her hair and tracing delicate circles on her bare hip with his long fingers. “I remember that the lure of yarn was too much to resist, and that shoe box somehow looked so damn inviting. I also remember you giving me some very good advice that day, though it took me a long while to realise the truth of it.”

“I did?” Darcy twisted around in the bed to face him. “What’d I say?”

“Once you found me you started extricating me from my woolly shackles. You said ‘Little Prince, every single one of us needs help at some point in our lives. The only shame – the only real weakness – is not asking for help when you know you need it.’”

“Ahh,” Darcy nodded sagely, only slightly distracted by the hand that was currently trying to sneak between her thighs. “I do come out with some gems every now and again, don’t I?”

Loki chuckled again. “You do, though you usually follow it up with something equally crass. Regardless, your mouth is one of the things I love most about you.”

“Really? Because I’m pretty sure last night you said something about my fantastic tits.”

“The word I used was ‘magical’, and thank you for demonstrating my point.”

“You’re welcome,” Darcy grinned. “Now, keep doing what you’re doing with that finger while you tell me some other things you love about me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
